The Experience by AliciaW68
by ControlPossessSeduceContest
Summary: When a review about his restaurant appears on a renowned blog and shocks Chef Cullen, he plans the best way to make the reviewer understand his passion. Contest entry for the Control, Possess. Seduce. Contest


**Contest entry for the Control, Possess. Seduce. Contest**

 **Title:** The Experience

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** When a review about his restaurant appears on a renowned blog and shocks Chef Cullen, he plans the best way to make the reviewer understand his passion.

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **The Experience**

 _ **Review of**_ _ **L'expérience' by I.M.S.**_

 _ **I know that plenty of my readers will be surprised, perhaps even shocked, by this review. I'm sure that the inevitable comments will blow up the blog for weeks to come but I'm ready for the backlash. Unfortunately I really failed to see what all the hype is about. Don't get me wrong, "L'Experience" is definitely worth a visit, just don't expect greatness.**_

 _ **I called in on a cold, windy Wednesday night. The hype surrounding this place tells you that it is booked up for months in advance and at the weekend that is maybe true, but on the night in question the Maitre'd was only too happy to seat me.**_

 _ **The service was excellent, the staff knowledgeable and only too eager to offer recommendations for both food and wine. I didn't feel unwelcome because I arrived without a reservation and unlike some places, that I will not give blog space to any longer, I was pleased to be able to purchase a single glass of a very good wine.**_

 _ **Both the interior and the exterior of the restaurant are extremely well designed but comfortable too. Credit should definitely go to the interior designer for creating the perfect balance. The atmosphere, aided by subtle lighting and the excellent use of screens and plants made for a very relaxed and private dining experience.**_

 _ **Now, onto the food, the part of the review that you've all been waiting for. I'm afraid that it just didn't wow me. It was well cooked, well presented and generally nice. In fact, that is the one word that best describes my visit, nice. I suspect that the notoriously volatile Chef Cullen will be screaming for my blood, especially because I understand that he wasn't in the kitchen the night I visited, but this blog strives for honesty. My recommendation is to go and try the restaurant but leave all the hype at home.**_

 _ **As always please let me know what you think.**_

XXXX

"Who the fuck does he think he is? Nice? How the fucking hell am I supposed to respond to nice?" I knew that I was yelling but I couldn't stop myself. The first time that I had taken a night off in four months and the renowned critic chose that night to come in.

I.M.S. was fast becoming the go to blog for restaurant reviews in the city. While the newspapers still had the old, crusty, predictable critics, I.M.S. had breezed onto the scene because they ate in places that catered to everyday diners as well. One week would be a diner that had great pie and coffee, another week a fine dining experience, sometimes it was even a good concessions stall at one of the stadiums in the city or a new food truck. It was refreshing that someone could be as passionate about a good hot dog or slice of pizza as speciality tasting menus costing hundreds of dollars in renowned Michelin starred restaurants.

Somehow I.M.S. had been able to keep their identity a secret. It was even rumoured to be a group rather than one particular person because their tastes were so varied.

"Look Edward," said Alice, my sister as well as the Sommelier, "it's just her opinion, she hasn't actually said anything bad about the place. In fact," she said, casting her eyes over the review again, "she even tells people to visit and make their own mind up."

"She?" I snapped, "Why are you saying she? No one knows for sure who the critic is." I went back to reading the review again.

"Well," said Alice, sensibly, "we know that it was a Wednesday evening and that you weren't here. There was only one walk in, a lone female who paid cash. I'm sure that we can find her on the CCTV."

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Let's have a look and see who this bitch is."

"I'll go fetch Jasper," she replied, ignoring my bad language.

"I'll bet it is some retired spinster librarian or college lecturer that loves cats," I muttered to myself. Harsh perhaps yet L'Experience is my life's work and passion and she had dismissed it as just "nice".

Jasper, Alice's husband and my best friend is security advisor to the restaurant. He has his own security business so when we bought the huge building that houses the restaurant on the ground floor he took some of the office space above. I watched, impatiently, as he played around on the laptop, fast forwarding until he found the recording for the night in question. Our trio gathered around the screen as Jasper slowed it back down to normal speed and watched as Rosalie, the Maitre'd, seated what appeared to be a stunning brunette at a table on her own.

"I remember her now, she was gorgeous," whispered Alice.

"I never knew you swung that way, Alice," I joked. Nobody laughed, my attempt at humour falling flat. I turned my attention back to the screen.

The brunette took her time looking at the menu. I had to agree with Alice, she was gorgeous. One of the wait staff took her order then Alice popped onto the screen with a wine menu. The brunette shook her head and Alice left the table. Stopping the tape I turned to Alice. "What do you remember? What did she say?"

"Edward," she said, tucking her short hair behind her ears, "it was weeks ago, I don't remember exactly what she said. Just play the tape and see if anything jogs my memory."

We continued to watch as her meal, my speciality menu, seasonal and not cheap, and a single glass of white wine were served to her by Jessica, one of the least experienced of my waiting staff. The brunette was obviously testing Jessica's knowledge thoroughly and I wished, not for the first time, that I could lip read. I desperately wanted to know what she was asking and why. Jessica had been well trained and I was confident that she could handle most queries but it would put my mind at ease if I knew what had been said. "When is Jessica on shift again?" I wondered aloud.

"She's off for a few days," replied Alice, closing the laptop screen and thanking Jasper with a brief hand on his shoulder. "I'll ask her if she remembers anything when she gets back." The answer did not impress me, I really wanted to know now, but of course Jessica might not even remember the diner at all.

"Edward," shouted Rosalie from front of house, "come and look at the blog."

"Why?" I crinkled up my nose in disgust. I really wasn't ready to take any more crap tonight. If anyone else said that L'Experience was just nice I might have to shut up shop and start again somewhere else.

"Look," Rosalie pointed at the screen, "people are sticking up for you and the restaurant." There were already half a dozen comments on the blog post and when Rosalie pressed refresh even more popped up.

 _ **Wow that's harsh! IMHO the restaurant, food, ambience - everything - is excellent.**_

 _ **AGT2**_

 _ **Chef Cullen is not only gorgeous, but his culinary creations are to die for. How could you be so far off the ball with this review?**_

 _ **Iluvcc**_

 _ **L'Experience is food porn. Maybe you went on an off night or something? Give it another chance and I'm sure that you won't regret it.**_

 _ **MDll**_

 _ **Have eaten here several times, best restaurant in the district bar none.**_

 _ **EDL**_

The blog was going mad with people challenging I.M.S. and the four of us stood watching, dumbfounded, as our loyal customers put their views forward. Eventually I couldn't bear being a helpless bystander. Pushing Rosalie out of the way I hastily typed my own comment.

 _ **IMS. I am very concerned that you could rate my life's passion as just nice, please feel free to visit my establishment again and give us another chance. I promise you will not be disappointed. Chef Cullen**_

Once it was posted all I could do was wait. I just had to hope that between the support on the blog and my open invitation she would decide to come back and sooner rather than later.

"Jasper," I barked, "can you get a still from the CCTV?" He nodded, his face slightly puzzled. "I want to put her photo up so if she comes back everyone knows who she is." Within ten minutes there were pictures of the stunning brunette everywhere; in the kitchen, behind the bar, on the hostess stand and even in my office. I spoke to all the staff and made them aware of who this woman was and how important it was that we should be prepared for her coming to the restaurant again.

XXXX

Over the next couple of weeks I watched the blog obsessively. I.M.S. was my first thought in the morning and the last thought I had before going to sleep at night. As the reviews challenging her view grew in number I could almost feel her getting closer. She never made any comment about what people were posting and the positive support that we were getting, she just carried on with her usual reviews. She followed our review with one for a diner where she raved about the sweet potato fries and the special coating they had on them. I mean what the fuck? My speciality menu with years of research and planning and fresh seasonal ingredients is just nice but then she gets all worked up about some fries with a few spices sprinkled on them? If it wasn't for the fact that my ego was hurt, I would have laughed it off and just got on with running my business.

The problem was that as time passed I grew more and more angry. I wanted her in my restaurant so badly that it was becoming an obsession. I had even thought of asking Jasper if he could find her through the IP address of her blog but I knew that was getting near the realms of stalking.

"Edward this is getting out of hand," said Rosalie, finally at the end of her tether with my dark mood. "What are you actually hoping to achieve if she does come back here? The best case scenario is that she'll put another review on her blog saying that we are excellent." Rosalie waved her hand in front of my field of vision, drawing my attention away from the photo pinned above the hostess desk and back to her.

"She's just got to me Rosalie," I replied, honestly. "I need to get her here to prove that MY food is amazing." I sighed. "For some reason it has become really important to me that I make her taste and even feel the passion that I feel when I cook."

"Edward," replied Rosalie, putting a hand on my arm, "she's just some blogger. I know she's got a small following but let's be honest, when it comes to our clientele I doubt many actually read the blog or take it too seriously"

"I know, I know," I replied, removing my hand from her arm and going back to pacing mindlessly. "I keep telling myself that, but I won't be able to rest until I have her here and I'm face to face with her. Until then she is all I can think about. I need to deal with it and then I can forget her."

I watched the blog daily waiting for some sign that she was going to visit but I.M.S. never answered my plea to visit the restaurant again. Deep down I was sure that she wouldn't give me a warning but I still pored over every word she wrote to look for clues. She was brutally honest; some restaurants were slated for bad service, some for the cleanliness of the bathrooms and a few for the food. She was always direct with her opinions and backed them up with tangible examples when she made a criticism. One well known restaurant was slammed because they had a policy of not allowing clients to purchase wine by the glass, another because they refused to let mothers breastfeed while in the restaurant.

In many ways I agreed with the way that she went about business and grudgingly came to the conclusion that the L'Experience review was different from many of the others. Technically she hadn't made a negative comment about anything. Indeed, she had been unfalteringly polite. Yet the blandness still offended me. I know that I'm the best at what I do and I wanted her to be waxing lyrical over every exquisite mouthful.

"Rosalie," I growled as I slammed down the lid of my laptop. "I need you to rearrange all the bookings for the chefs table. I want it kept open until she's been."

"Edward, what the hell...?" began Rosalie.

"Offer any diners booked on it a discount," I said, interrupting her, "move them to any other table they want or let them know we will contact them as soon as it is available again."

"Uh, do you know how many bookings we have for that table?" she asked.

"Just do it," I shouted, retreating into my office and slamming the door.

For the next week I worked tirelessly to create a special menu for her visit. I became almost obsessive with research, even my loyal kitchen brigade got caught up in the preparation, working with me between services as I created and dismissed dish after dish.

Finally it was ready. The menu was tested and tried out endlessly on staff and close friends. The restaurant had been deep cleaned, not that it needed it, and fresh flowers adorned every surface. All I could do now was wait. Two months had passed since the initial visit and I was convinced that the timing was right for her to come back. The debate about the restaurant had died down on the blog and she was reviewing some smaller places around the outskirts of town. No one was thinking about L'Experience any more so it was the perfect time for her to reappear.

XXX

The day had started well, the restaurant was fully booked for lunch and there were only a few tables left for the evening service. The kitchen had already served 35 covers and there were 15 more to go. It had been nearly three months since I had enjoyed a night off and it was starting to tell. Yet I was painfully aware that she had turned up the last time I took a night off. So instead of ribs and beer with Jasper and Emmett I popped upstairs to the apartment and took a shower and a quick nap. The night out could wait until she came back or I was absolutely sure she wasn't going to show.

"Edward," we were halfway through the evening service when Rosalie sidled up beside me as I seared a fillet steak, "she's here."

"Are you sure?" I asked, although her picture was on every wall in the restaurant, I was sure that any of my staff would recognise her at a thousand paces. Without waiting for an answer I started to unbutton my chef whites. I wanted a clean set on to meet her, especially if she was going to be sitting in the kitchen at the chef's nodded. I stood for a minute getting my thoughts in order. I had to sort out the running of the kitchen so that Emmett, my sous chef, could take over the rest of the service. If it really was her I was going to cook for her tonight and no one else. Slipping on the fresh set of whites that proudly declared my name and the name of the restaurant, I took a deep breath and exhaled. I was ready for her.

Rosalie walked back to the hostess station and apologised for keeping the lone diner waiting. I followed a little behind, keeping out of sight so that I could eavesdrop on their exchange.

"Good evening, welcome to our restaurant," said Rosalie. "Are you dining alone this evening or are you meeting with other dinner guests?"

"It's just me if that's okay," the brunette answered. I parted the fronds of a pot plant to get a look at her. I practically had my ass in another diner's face but I didn't care. She was in her mid-twenties, slim and around 5'4. She had a flawless complexion and silky brunette hair that fell to her waist. She was far more stunning in the flesh than on the CCTV recording.

"As you can see we are quite busy tonight," explained Rosalie, "however I do have a space on the chef's table. It's situated in the kitchen so that you can watch Chef Cullen create his culinary magic."

"I'm not really sure," she said, flushing a little, "I mean it's just me and I'm not really dressed for anything fancy."

"Oh don't worry about that," said Rosalie, gaily, "it's really quite an experience to sit and watch the kitchen in full flow, please follow me and I'll seat you." Rosalie really didn't give her much of a chance to argue, leading her through the busy restaurant and into a side door. I took a separate route straight through the restaurant to beat them back to the kitchen so that I could continue to listen in.

"So that you don't have to walk through the kitchen, you can get to the table through this door," Rosalie informed her before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Would you like an aperitif?" Rosalie enquired, taking the young woman's coat. In a few swift movements she made sure that the candles in the lanterns were lit and that the flowers weren't going to spoil the brunette's view of what was happening in the kitchen.

"Can I just have a glass of house white and a glass of water please?"

"Certainly," nodded Rosalie with a smile, leaving her to get comfortable. The brunette exhibited the poise and confidence of a woman who knew her way around a restaurant. She didn't seem to be intimidated at the thought of being sat in the kitchen. I watched as she got herself comfortable at the table, arranging the cutlery around her and making a space on the table. For a second I thought she was going to get out a notebook or iPad but she didn't, she just created some space around her. She obviously had no problem with dining alone. She clearly wasn't one of those people who took a book into the dining room so they didn't have to make eye contact with anyone. It was time to introduce myself.

"Good evening," she lifted her head and I noticed her gorgeous brown eyes, "I'm Edward Cullen, head Chef and owner of the restaurant." I held out my hand to force her to shake it. I wanted to touch her, to make sure she was real and to make her realise that I was a real person too. Her review, if negative, could quite easily hurt my dreams and I was prepared to do anything and everything tonight to make sure that L'Experience got the glowing review it deserved.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting in your kitchen while you work, chef. I mean, I've never really understood the attraction of the chef's table, it must be quite distracting for you." Alice materialised silently at her elbow, pouring wine and water into sparkling glasses and I saw her stiffen as the brunette's comment stopped me in my tracks. People wait for months to book the chef's table, I couldn't believe that she would dismiss the whole concept out of hand.

"I will admit it can be quite distracting at times," I said, in what I hoped was a modest manner, "some diners do forget that we're not just here for their entertainment, that we are actually a working kitchen. Of course," I smile, "they pay for the experience so we do our best, to include them as much as we can as we prepare their meals."

"Well you won't have any hassle from me," she said, with a glorious smile. "I'm quite happy to sit here and to watch and listen to what happens while I wait for my meal."

"You'll be pleased to know that I have a special menu just for this table." I leaned in closer to her, lowering my voice to almost a whisper and giving her my most winning smile. "It's not common knowledge so please keep it to yourself. I love to surprise my special diners with it so they know we are creating something extra special for them."I passed her my specially prepared menu. "I'm sorry...? I didn't catch your name?" It was the easiest thing I could think of to be polite and enquiring at the same time.

"It doesn't matter," she said, clearly flustered. "I mean, I know who you are obviously, your face is always in the papers," she stopped short. "Okay, I'm Bella."

"Bella" I repeated. I liked the sound of that name. It suited her but it didn't go very far to explaining where I.M.S. came from. Maybe she wrote under a pseudonym?

"Welcome to my kitchen Bella, I hope you enjoy the experience." I turned away so she could study the four course set menu. I wanted her to read the loving descriptions of each course, the explanations of where each ingredient had come from and why I had chosen to combine then. It was a masterpiece, one of the finest menus ever committed to paper.

I walked back into my kitchen and the safety net of the stainless steel appliances and worktops. I was supremely confident that she was going to witness poetry in motion, a symphony on her tongue. My palm went down to adjust the growing bulge in my trousers and I dipped my head to hide a smile. Cooking, for me, is so mixed up with pleasure and ultimately sex that preparing a special meal always made me horny. It's been too long since I've had any decent action, one of the perils of working anti-social hours. I tried to put the thought of that brunette on her knees sucking my dick out of my mind and turned my attention back to the food.

"Excuse me?"

"Hello? Chef Cullen?"

"Hello?"

Hearing her voice almost at a yell brought me out of my creative zone and back into the kitchen, she was standing up and waving the menu.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was thinking about preparing your meal, I have been known to shut out the outside world when I am creating, so what can I do for you?"

"Well I don't want to offend you, but I really don't want to eat off this menu, could I just see the normal everyday menu instead?"

I'm not sure whether it was her comment, Alice suddenly turning up at the table with Bella or the copy of menu literally going up in flames but I could feel my temper racing towards boiling point. As the red mist started to descend Emmett took hold of my arm and manhandled me out of the way.

As soon as we were out of harm's way I let rip, months of worry and waiting spilling out in a torrent of abuse. The poor trash cans in the alley were kicked to within an inch of their lives. Emmett sat quietly on the back steps of the restaurant, making sure the door stayed shut so that I could release all that pent up aggression in private. He had been waiting for this moment, knowing it was inevitable and that nothing could have prevented it. Even if she had eaten the menu and loved it, I was so wound up that some small thing would have set me off eventually. Emmett had known me long enough to realise when everything was getting on top of me.

"Are you done?" Emmett asked a couple of minutes later.

I was bent double now holding onto my knees and trying to regulate my breathing, the tension finally seeping out of my body. I hadn't realised just how much the idea of this woman had seeped into every aspect of my being. I have given her the power to make or break this restaurant when really she was just a person with her own opinion, an opinion that most of her readers didn't seem to share. This realisation gave me the strength to stand upright and after several deep breaths I was ready to go back inside and claim the kitchen.

"I'm done."

No one in the main restaurant appeared to have noticed my absence and Alice had engaged Bella in conversation, keeping her distracted. The rest of the kitchen brigade had sensed that something was amiss and looked at Emmett for guidance. Once they saw that he was relaxed everything flowed seamlessly back to normal. I was ready to take control. Bella was about to receive the full charm offensive, including my patented panty dropping smile.

"Okay Bella," I said fixing her with my gaze, making her know that in that moment she was the centre of my universe. "If you don't want the specially created menu what can I get for you?" She seemed unsure of how to respond so I continued. "Have you eaten with us before? Do you know our menus or would you like me to talk you through them?" When she did not answer straight away I slid into the booth. She was wearing a light floral fragrance, nothing specially made for her it was definitely off the shelf but pleasant anyway. I could detect the scent left by her fabric conditioner on her clothes and the shampoo she had obviously used very recently.

"I have eaten here before," she replied, "I stopped on my way past the last time I was out this way and I had a lovely meal. It was very nice." There was that fucking word again, nice.

"What do you mean by nice?" The million dollar question tumbled out of my lips before I could stop it.

"Well nice is good," she said. "It means I enjoyed it, I liked it."

"You see," I said, moving a little closer to her, draping my hand over the back of the booth, "nice is not a word I would use to describe my food. It's too generic. Too ordinary. I want my food to be described as amazing, incredible, and unforgettable." I hoped that my lascivious smile would convey my confidence that my lovemaking had all of the same qualities.

"You do realise food is just fuel don't you?" she said, sliding subtly down the booth and away from me, "it's something we put into our bodies for fuel and then we excrete the waste we don't need."

Bella's comment brought the whole kitchen to a standstill, it could only be described as a scene from a sketch show as everyone took in a huge breath and turned to see how I would react. Emmett was already on his way over but I took a deep breath and caught his eye, letting him know that everything was fine so that he turned and returned to his post. A quick shout of orders brought the kitchen back to full speed.

"That comment in itself makes me believe you should let me cook you the special menu," I said, firmly. "I will prove to you that eating a well prepared dish can cause many emotions to flow through your body. I promise you I will convert you. By the end of the meal you will come over to the dark side and you will be mine."

As I finished my little speech I realised that I had taken hold of her hand and was tracing small circles on the inside of her wrist. She was staring in to my eyes and as I broke the connection I felt her shudder.

"Right Bella, I am going to cook for you now so get comfortable and relax. Your first course will be here shortly."

How could I prove to this beautiful woman just how important food was to our everyday well-being? How could anyone be so callous and cold regarding the need for food be a reviewer? Maybe she could be impartial because of the way she saw food and the people who created it?

The first course was asparagus served with a balsamic and honey glaze and a hollandaise sauce. It wasn't a coincidence that the three ingredients were all well-known aphrodisiacs. I wanted her in the right frame of mind for an incredible review.

I gently seared the asparagus, to make sure the individual stems were only just warmed through. I wanted them erect and proud when she ate them, not droopy and limp. I gently warmed the honey and balsamic together creating a mixture of sweet and sour and let the asparagus infuse it for a few seconds before finishing the dish with the glossy warm sauce.

I arranged the asparagus on the plate and made a split second decision to do away with all the flashy bits of garnish, serving it simply with a small dish of the sauce, I carried it over to her and prepared to do battle.

"So, do you love asparagus?" I asked her as I watched her pick up her knife and fork.

"I do," she said, "I eat it all the time it's in season but I won't touch it outside of those few short weeks." She prepared to cut into the first spear.

"Please," I said, picking up a spear and dipping it into the sauce, "eat it as it's meant to be eaten." I offered it to her, hoping she would take my lead and eat it from my fingers. She looked at me, a little unsure, before making up her mind.

"Okay," she shrugged, "if you insist. You are the expert after all." She leaned forward and took the head of the asparagus into her mouth, letting out a groan of appreciation that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I picked up another spear. This time she watched my every movement as I swept it through the thick sauce. There was no hesitancy and she devoured the spear with gusto.

With each bite, each sweep of sauce and lick of her lips Bella seemed to be relaxing even more. Soon the plate was cleared and I noticed with glee that she eyed the empty white porcelain with disappointment. I'm sure that I could feel her eyes on me as I rose from the table and made my way back to the kitchen. Women always tend to comment on my long legs and thick set shoulders. I know that I am at my best in the kitchen and I hoped that she could feel my mastery as I started to move around among the stainless steel work stations again.

"Are you allergic to anything?" I asked. I had a net of fresh oysters in my hand.

"No," she replied, "in fact I love shellfish." She paused for a moment. "I've never had oysters, though." What the fuck, I thought, how could any food reviewer worth their salt not have eaten oysters?

"Bella, you are in for such a treat." She smiled, clearly pleased at the opportunity to try something new. I held her gaze. "I hope you are able to swallow well, it makes the experience so much better." She didn't look away and despite the noise of the kitchen I was sure that I could hear her swallow.

She continued to watch me, transfixed, as I prepared the oysters, serving them to her in open half shells sat on a bed of crushed ice with a tray of accompaniments.

"Now let me teach you how to swallow properly." The comment was totally suggestive and she flushed a little but gamely complied as I picked up the oyster shell and held it to her lip. As it balanced on her bottom lip I stroked her throat and told her to tip her head back.

"Now Bella, these oysters are raw and in my opinion that is the best way to eat them. I want you to just let this slip down your throat. Don't chew," she nodded slightly, "don't try and help it. Just let it slide down your throat." I tipped the oyster into her mouth and stroked her throat as the oyster followed its natural path.

"Oh my," she said, the old fashioned turn of phrase and tone of her voice making my dick twitch, "that was just incredible. I could actually taste the sea as it slipped down my throat." She licked her lips, clearly savouring the flavour.

"Another?" She nodded her response so I raised the shell of another oyster and let it slide into her already waiting mouth.

"You know that has got to be one of the sexiest things a woman can do in public," I told her, "I get so turned on watching a woman swallow these beautiful morsels."

The words were out before I could help myself, I was just being truthful. Watching her beautiful pale skin flush in reaction was almost too much for me. I surreptitiously readjusted my semi and got the next oyster ready. This time I topped it with finely diced shallots and red chilli. The heat of the chilli would lift the taste and make her taste buds dance.

By the time she had finished all six oysters Bella was a convert, I could tell that she would be eating them for the rest of her life. If I wasn't mistaken the way that she was squirming in her chair meant that I was also having quite the effect on her.

"I'm just going to prepare the main course," I said, rising to my feet again. "Would you like another drink?" She looked at the already empty wine glass in front of her and I knew instantly that she was worrying about driving home. "We could arrange to get you home Bella? Do you live nearby? Do you have anyone to go home to?" In all honesty I was curious now, this woman was getting to me. She made me feel things that I've not felt for years. My love life has been on the back burner for years while I put all of my energy into L'Experience.

"No there isn't anyone waiting for me, I live alone," she replied, all the time staring at my broad chest framed by the crisp white linen of my chef jacket.

"It's decided then," he said, "I insist that you try the Chardonnay that I have paired specially with the main course. We'll make sure you get home." She thought about it for a moment then nodded her agreement. I waved Alice over to order the wine.

We chatted casually as she watched me prepare her food. I placed a fillet of salmon into the pan and gently fried it then set about preparing a walnut dressing with some warm French beans. Arranging the beans on the plate with a small portion of fondant potato I placed the salmon fillet on top and drizzled over more walnut dressing.

I knew that I wasn't going to be able to feed her this dish so to keep myself busy I made sure that the rest of the kitchen brigade were finished and ushered them out for the night. For the first time ever I let them leave before everything was spotless. Emmett understood that I needed the privacy and made sure everyone left quickly and quietly.

Alice poured Bella a glass of wine and topped up her water, before informing me that all the diners had left for the evening and they would be clearing and resetting the dining room. I nodded as she excused herself and turned my attention to dessert. Whether she knew it or not Bella had eaten her way through most of the top ten foods considered to be either an aphrodisiac or mood enhancer. The dessert would also include foods that were scientifically proven to raise hormone levels, increase sex hormones in the brain and aid the flow of blood to the sex organs.

I felt more like a scientist than a chef as I combined the rich bitter chocolate with cream and strawberry liquor as well as a tiny hint of red chilli, creating a rich luscious fondue. As I gently heated it I sliced bananas, strawberries, peaches and mango and scattered walnuts and almonds on the plate.

I carefully carried the fondue warmer over to the table and lit the candle underneath it. As soon as the candle was lit I placed the pot on the stand and stirred the chocolate mixture then brought over a plate of fruit and nuts.

"You know," she said, eyeing the chocolate fondue, "I've eaten more tonight than I usually eat in a whole day, I don't think I could eat any more."

"Oh come on Bella this is just small pieces of fruit, I'm sure you can manage a few pieces." I picked up a slice of mango and dipped it into the chocolate then placed it on her lip. All she could do was moan as the sweet slippery chocolate hit her tongue. I quickly followed it with a chocolate covered strawberry and a few pieces of juicy peach.

"Shit, that's good," she said as she picked up the napkin to wipe the drips of chocolate from her chin and lips.

"Don't," I said, grabbing her hand to stop her from cleaning herself up, "leave it there." Before she could realise what was happening I leant forward and licked all round her chin and lips. "Bella, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that but I really couldn't help myself "

Before I was able to say anything else Bella reached towards the fondue and dipped her finger into the warm smooth chocolate. I expected her to put her finger in her mouth or to lick it teasingly, a spectacle I was really looking forward to. Instead she surprised me by leaning forward and wiping the chocolate across my lips, then placing her lips on mine. As mine parted in welcome there was no stopping her. She devoured my lips and tongue with a passion that took my breath way, her hands moving to my face before she made a move to remove my skull cap. As soon as my hair was free Bella dug her fingers into it and pulled my face against her once more.

In a few moments she was in my lap straddling my rock solid thighs, devouring my mouth and peppering my face with kisses. I wondered for a moment whether I had read this all wrong. This was supposed to be a menu that relaxed her and allowed her to be surrounded by the smells and sights of the well run kitchen. It was supposed to make her understand what I could do to her taste buds. I had done this to make her write a good review. Whilst the thought of how gorgeous she was had been on my mind constantly I didn't want to take advantage of her.

Bella must have felt my hesitancy because she started to pull back. As she released her grip of my hair and started to slow the kiss I knew that I was going to have to make a quick decision. As she sat back and looked at me I saw the lust in her eyes, making the chocolate brown colour deep and intense. The glint in them was matched only by the candles flickering around her.

My decision was instant, she wanted me that much was clear. I wanted her, I wanted her so badly that I wasn't prepared to wait so I swiped my fingers in the still warm fondue and wiped them along her mouth and quickly followed up with my lips. The kiss was hard and demanding and left no doubt in Bella's mind where this was going if she let it. My lips moved to her neck and I could taste the kitchen on her, the aromas of the food, the wine she had drunk and underneath it all the scent of her arousal. I needed more, burying my nose and mouth into the junction where her neck and shoulder met, biting down hard, wanting to mark her.

Bella moaned loudly and I knew she was as turned on as I was, so I gave myself permission to start removing her clothes. My hands disappeared under the silky red top she had on, pushing up her torso and taking the top with them. I stopped kissing her long enough to drop the top on the bench beside us and immediately went back to her mouth. My hands worked tirelessly stroking her smooth skin then unclasping her bra and gently pulling the straps forward until I could discard it over my shoulder. Leaning back I looked at her, naked from the waist up. She was truly magnificent. Her skin was the colour of cream and her hard puckered nipples like pale rose petals. Before she could even comprehend what I was doing I had covered both nipples with the fondue and attacked. Biting and twisting and nipping, my style was almost painful, but every few seconds I would alternate with lapping at the chocolate to take away the sting. Bella seemed happy for me to be in control. Her breath caught as I bit down on her nipple once more. I knew from experience it would be just this side of painful but the way that she crossed her legs told me that the sensations were going right down to her clit.

I knew I needed to move Bella so that I could get her naked. The options were limited; I could take her on the floor, on this table or on one of the surfaces in the kitchen. I glanced up, hoping that the CCTV was off but couldn't resist seeing if she would help me play out my number one fantasy; taking her on the work bench. Fuck how much cleaning I would have to do tomorrow before service, I wanted her right now.

I stood up and carefully shuffled to the end of the bench, Bella's legs wrapped around my face as she pushed her breasts into my face. Our lips connected immediately and I began sucking and nipping as we walked. My hands were on her buttocks, supporting her. I knew the kitchen so well that I could navigate without sight and as I found the work bench I sat her down, my hands running up her thighs. The skirt she was wearing had somehow been pushed up around her waist and she was wearing the tiniest pair of panties I have ever seen.

The sight in front of me was incredible, this beautiful woman sat in my kitchen, her hair wild around her face, marks clearly visible along her neck, shoulders and nipples where I feasted on her skin. Her slender legs were open. My hands went round her back once more as I unbuttoned and lowered the zip on the skirt. I grabbed her at the waist and stood her up, before letting the skirt drop to the floor.

I wanted Bella to feel desired, controlled and dominated. I knelt before her and gently pulled her ankle up, removing one shoe then the other. As her height dropped by 4 inches her pussy lined up nicely with my mouth and she watched as I pressed my lips to the little piece of silk that was covering it. She didn't stop me as I breathed in her scent. Soon she was grinding her hips against my face. I knew then that she was gone, her little sighs telling me that she would do anything that I asked of her.

"This has to go," I said. My voice was husky and I realised it was the first sentence either of us had uttered in a while. Before she could answer I gripped them in my teeth and pulled them down. She was naked, in my kitchen and it was a mega turn on. I could hear the staff working in the restaurant and didn't care, I wanted her so badly.

I lifted her and laid her down on his worktop. She tensed as if the surface would be cold but I knew the lamps had heated the surface through the dinner service. She looked up at me with plaintive eyes, waiting on my next move.

"Beautiful, so fucking beautiful," I muttered before bending forward to push my tongue into her belly button, kissing around her navel, nipping the skin, teasing her with my tongue. Her skin tasted amazing. I wanted to savour it. I wanted to mix it with other flavours to make something new and special. I reached out my hand and found a red wine jus. As soon as the liquid hit her, the warmth of her skin raised its temperature slightly and the flavour exploded on my tongue. Suddenly I wanted all night to create, explore and experiment. I had a sudden yearning to know what happened to all my favourite ingredients if they were warmed by her skin, and more importantly tainted with the aroma of her arousal. I followed the path of the liquid as it started to pool just above her mound. She was waxed bare and her glistening lips were engorged and swollen.

"Do not move," I told her. I was still fully dressed and it was getting uncomfortable but all in good time. I quickly collected the fondue and the platter of cut fruit. Luckily there was still plenty left and as I set it down I was already planning what to create. She almost shrieked in surprise as I pressed a piece of mango into her pussy but quickly stopped herself, clearly aware of the people in the dining room beyond.

"Don't let that fall out, I'll be collecting that later," I whispered in her ear. She obviously had no idea what it was but I imagined that the coldness would be welcome release from the heat of her pussy. I went back to kissing around her belly button and she raised her hand to place it on my head, willing me lower.

"No don't move," I said, "no matter what happens you don't get to move yet." I pressed her hand to her side and placed a small metal dish on the back of it. "If you move that hand again the dish will fall off and I will be very, very angry with you."

I sent my kisses lower, sweeping backwards and forwards across her mound and every so often dipping in between her pussy lips. I could feel her clenching and releasing her thighs but if she moved too much she would dislodge the mango. Finally she stilled and I rewarded her with a big dollop of fondue all over her pussy. The warm liquid ran down her lips, pooling on the surface underneath her. I watched it's path, transfixed, then picked up the pot and poured even more onto her.

"Mine." I hadn't meant to say that word but that is what came out between my lips as I bent forward and took the large slice of mango dripping in chocolate out of her pussy. I bent my head back and let it slide into my mouth. Fuck, I thought, that tastes delicious. What is it about her that takes all these flavours to another level? It made me smile to think of diners eating mango flavoured with her pussy juices. Then only a second after that another, stronger, sensation hit me. I didn't want anyone else to taste this. I looked down at her again as she lay just as I had told her too, the small metal pan on her hand and the residue of the fondue all over her lower stomach and pussy. An unusual possessive feeling washed over me.

I picked up a clean cloth and tenderly started to wipe up some of the fondue now that I realised I couldn't possibly lick it all up. I hoped the sensation of the rough kitchen cloth would be almost as welcoming as my tongue was going to be. I opened her legs a little wider and cleaned up some of the spilt chocolate, the sight that met me would supply material for my early morning shower sessions for years to come.

The glistening chocolate had mixed with the juices from the mango and left an almost shiny, thin glaze on her lips. I needed her in a different position. I needed to be able to get to her body without having to lean over her so I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to the chef's table, sitting her on the edge of it and pushing open her thighs. Kneeling down before her the aroma hit me instantly, her arousal, chocolate and mango, it was too much to resist. I placed my hands on her breasts and pushed her backwards so she was laid back on the table with her thighs stretched as wide as they would go.

I wanted to start with a single finger but I needed to clean up all the chocolate first. I couldn't risk getting too much inside in case it caused her a problem later, so I lapped and licked to clean her up. I lapped at her outer lips, between them and moved up to pull back the hood of her clit and clean all around the little bundle of nerves. I knew as she got wetter she would clean herself internally and then I would really be able to enjoy her. As I worked my way down her opening I put my hands under her buttocks and lifted her slightly so that I could clean past her pussy and right round to her other hole. There was chocolate on her buttocks but I could get to that later, for now I needed to make sure everything was gone.

When the taste on my tongue changed from the chocolate creation to just Bella I knew I could move forward and take her. We were both so worked up now it wasn't going to take much for either of us to come. I knew Bella was close, I could feel her squirming and the flow of her pussy juices had increased tremendously. I couldn't wait any longer so I quickly unzipped my chef pants and lowered them along with my boxers and finally let my swollen dick spring free. Without a moment's hesitation I pushed into her until I felt my balls push up against her.

We were totally unaware of our surroundings as I continued to thrust into Bella until my balls were screaming, they were so full and heavy it was causing me actual pain each time they slapped against her. I knew I should have a condom on, that I should have at least asked her if she was clean and protected but in that moment I didn't care about the consequences. She screamed her climax, her body contracting around my cock, the little silver bowl finally crashing to the ground. My own orgasm was triggered almost immediately, a release so intense that it was actually painful. Any thought of a good review was completely forgotten. All I could think as I poured myself into her was "mine".

 _ **Second Review of L'expérience by I.M.S.**_

 _ **Now, any of you that follow this blog regularly, know that I very rarely give second chances. However, I have to admit that I have done exactly that with Chef Cullen's establishment.**_

 _ **My wife was adamant that this was where she wanted to go to celebrate her 60**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday recently. So, it was with a heavy heart that I booked a table for last Friday night.**_

 _ **That special something that was missing the night of my visit, Chef Cullen has certainly put it right. The food was amazing, the atmosphere electric and it was obvious that every diner was having an amazing evening. It was as though the whole establishment had been given a lift of some sort. Whatever has happened let's hope it continues. Also, I must take a minute to recommend you try the chocolate fondue. It is so very eighties I know, but it is one of the most delicious deserts I have ever eaten. Perhaps there is a secret ingredient?**_

* * *

 **Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by leaving a review. If you happen to know the author's identity or "think" you do, please do not hint to this in your review, as this can compromise the author's anonymity and lead to disqualification.**

 **Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Find us on Twitter at CPSffContest or visit our Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest Facebook page.**

 **Public voting: February 21 2016 to March 6 2016.**


End file.
